


It's All In The Expression

by imakemyownblog



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Flirting, Orchestra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 18:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10927590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imakemyownblog/pseuds/imakemyownblog
Summary: The new guy in your orchestra class is a little distracting…





	It's All In The Expression

**Author's Note:**

> The requested prompt: “You play Double Bass/Cello and I play 1st chair Violin and we keep making eye contact and damn your super cute.”
> 
> (Originally posted to my tumblr @imakemyownblog)

_I’m late again, damn it._

You cursed yourself as you struggled between holding your heavy violin case, your bag and your water bottle as you ran down the hallways of your school. But, alas, you were used to doing such things due to your terrible ability to keep track of time. No matter what you did, it seemed that luck was never going to be on your side when it came to being early for once. In fact, you held quite the reputation for being tardy.

The door to your classroom was in the process of being closed, you could see it. The teacher, Mr Gist, even stuck his head out to look around for any stray students who had yet to arrive— _you_ being the only one, no doubt. You wanted to call out to him, but you weren’t one for making a scene in a quiet hallway, and so you sped up, hoping to catch him before he went back inside. You sighed in relief when he pulled the door open again, giving you a look of surprise when you practically slid along the shiny floors in an attempt to slow down. He must have heard your footsteps.

“Ah, Y/N! Just in time, kid!” He greeted in that comical voice of his, making you smile in return.

You remember when you met him for the first time, you couldn’t keep the amused grin off your face as he went about teaching the class in a jovial manner. The other students found him rather amusing as well, and so he quickly became one of the most popular teachers around the school, even though he only teaches music and _sometimes_ does relief teaching when other teachers are sick or on leave.

“Sorry, Mr Gist.” You breathed, still puffed out from your early morning sprint. “I missed the bus.”

“It’s quite alright. Come in, come in.” He ushered you in so he could finally close the door.

The classroom was nice and toasty once you stepped in, your body instantly relishing in the warmth it provided. You could tell that he’d had the heater on all morning to battle off the cold, wintry weather from outside. The windows had even gathered a bit of fog on them, making the world outside look blurry and wet.

All eyes were on you as you entered and you lowered your head, embarrassed, as you scrambled towards your chair. That was the main thing you disliked about being late—everyone stares at you when you finally show up. As you settled in your chair, you glanced ahead out of habit, fully expecting your friend, Lucas, to be sitting in his spot while hugging his cello. Your eyes widened in surprise when, instead, you found a pair of unfamiliar, chocolatey eyes looking right back at you.

What the hell? Where was Lucas and why was this stranger sitting in his chair? You glanced at him from the corner of your eye. _He_ is _kinda cute though…_

He looked rather cozy as he sat there in a pair of black jeans, dark grey Timberlands and a zipped-up, maroon bomber jacket; his arms folded in front of him as he shifted his gaze between his lap and the teacher. You took the opportunity to take another look at his face, unable to deny that, _okay_ , he was _really_ good-looking. His dark brown hair was swept away from his face, giving you the perfect view of his angular cheekbones, his straight nose and his thin lips.

A loud clap startled you, turning your attention back to the front where Mr Gist now paced the room. “Is everyone here? Yes?” His gaze cruised over the faces of his students. He nodded, “As some of you may have noticed, we have a new student with us today. Shay here,” he walked over to him and pat his shoulder, “-will be taking over for Lucas until he comes back from his holidaying in Italy.”

Since when was Lucas going holidaying in Italy? He never mentioned anything about it before. You made a mental note to ask him about it on Facebook when you had the chance, your eyes still lingering on Shay as the class finally settled in and began with rehearsals. It was only when his eyes caught yours again that you finally snapped out of your daydreaming and focused on your instrument, trying your best not to let sweaty hands and nerves get the best of you.

* * *

A couple of weeks passed in the same fashion— _how long was Lucas’ damn holiday?_ —with several moments of accidental eye contact with the new guy. Sometimes it would be his eyes on you or you’d throw each other a glance at the same time but, most of the time, it’d be Shay who’d catch _you_ staring at _him_ and he’d give you this charming smile that had you fighting for control over the fluttering feeling in your stomach.

On more occasions than usual, Mr Gist called you out on several of the mistakes that you were making with your violin—you kept zoning out so you couldn’t tell—and you’d snap yourself out of it, praying to god that he wouldn’t think something was up with you—which there _wasn’t_ , or at least there _wouldn’t be_ if it weren’t for the handsome distraction sitting directly across from you. It’s not like you could just stare at the ceiling the whole time, and you were sure that the other students were starting to think you were nuts, what with the way your gaze would jump everywhere in a nervous fashion after being so much as glanced at by Shay.

Rehearsals finally ended and you were up and out of your chair in no time. You were hoping to reach the cafeteria before the rest of the students filed in for their food as well. You _hated_ waiting in line, so you wanted to get there first or you would have to scoff your food down because lunch period was almost over and they didn’t allow food in the classrooms. You were mid-step through the door when Mr Gist called you back.

“Y/N, if you’d be so kind as to stay back for a moment? I’d like to have a chat with you.” He beckoned you back towards his desk, his aged face never faltering from its friendly look.

Your shoulders slumped in disappointment. _So much for being first in line…_ Whirling around, you slowly trudged towards his desk, eyes narrowed down to your feet. You knew this would happen and, true to your predictions, he vaguely inquired about what was bothering you and if you needed any assistance. Much to your own surprise, you kept your cool and assuredly told him that you were just tired from studying—which was _true_. Surprisingly, he let you off with that comical laugh of his and an offer of help if you ever needed it, and soon, you were out the door.

A familiar pair of dark grey Timberlands fell into step with your own quick pace, almost startling you into the wave of other students heading in the other direction. If it weren’t for the firm, yet gentle grip on your elbow, then you would have collided with them for sure. Thanking Shay, you straightened yourself out as he moved in front of you, his height making you feel small. Already, you could feel your cheeks beginning to heat up at the realization that this was the first time you’ve seen him up close.

He apologized while rubbing the back of his neck, “Hey, sorry about that, lass. I didn’t mean to scare ya.”

While your mind went crazy over his accent, you forced yourself to remain calm as you responded to him, “Don’t worry about it.”

He smiled in turn, taking on a much more relaxed stance. “I was wondering if we could grab lunch together sometime?”

Your eyes instantly widened at the words that left his mouth. _Was he asking you out on a date?_ What kind of great deed did you carry out in your past life to deserve this—

He must have taken your prolonged silence as hesitance, since his confident aura was already beginning to crumble slightly, a nervous laugh escaping his lips. “I understand if this is pretty forward for you, so don’t feel like you have to say yes.”

“No!”

He quirked a brow, “No?”

You mentally slapped yourself silly, your already limited amount of confidence also starting to fade upon seeing the rejected expression slipping onto his face. “I mean _yes_ ,” you corrected yourself firmly, “I would love that.”

He let out a relieved sigh, the smile returning to his lips, “I almost thought I was about to get rejected…”

Laughing along with him, you resumed your walk towards the cafeteria, the smell of freshly cooked food becoming too much for your grumbling stomach. After much protest on your part, Shay insisted that he pay for your food and guided you towards a table at the back, where the two of you proceeded in getting to know each other better.

“So,” he muttered after swallowing a mouthful of his food, “I noticed you like to stare at me in class.”

He winked then, a grin you were all too familiar with slipping onto his face and rendering you speechless as heat instantly flooded your cheeks. _It’s all in the expression…_


End file.
